


New Divide

by neutralferal



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Daken is called Akihira/Aki, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Logan is being a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25454191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neutralferal/pseuds/neutralferal
Summary: Akihira attempts at a rekindling with his father. Logan tells him the things he wants to hear.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	New Divide

**Author's Note:**

> Long time, no see, Ao3. Here's the first work I've posted in four years, under a new username entirely. Please enjoy!

"This really ain't your scene, kid."  
⠀⠀  
"Just sit. I've staked out a few spots you frequent. This seemed to be a favourite of yours." The only response that followed was a grunt of approval.  
⠀⠀  
The two sat in a corner booth, across from each other. The bar the younger had chosen to meet at was practically in the middle of nowhere, and the few clientele that were present were similar to the elder. Logan definitely belonged, but it was abundantly clear that Akihira did not.  
⠀⠀  
Akihira presented a high-quality cigar, and a shining glass decanter filled to the top with a caramel-coloured whiskey. Logan raised a brow at his son, as he also set down two glasses: one for himself, and one for his father.  
⠀⠀  
"Ya really have been payin' attention, huh?" The older mutant questioned, popping the top off of the decanter and pouring the liquid into both of their glasses. His son shrugged, running a hand through his hair.  
⠀⠀  
"I figured between the two of us, it would be gone before the night was over."  
⠀⠀  
There was a pause between both men.  
⠀⠀  
"Ya didn't call me here for drinks, Akihira," Logan commented, noticing a shift in his son's demeanor. They made eye contact, briefly, before Akihira's gaze moved elsewhere. "Tell me what you're thinkin'. Ya got a lot on your mind."  
⠀⠀  
"Don't act like you know me," his son snapped, his face a scowl, but another emotion present in his eyes. "You told me to call you when I was ready to talk about my mother. About my past. And I'm ready to hear it."  
⠀⠀  
Another pause passed between them.  
⠀⠀  
"What do ya wanna know?" Logan asked, his voice low and calm, as he brought the whiskey glass to his lips.  
⠀⠀  
"What was she like?" Broke a long, somber silence. Akihira swished the liquid in his glass, not looking at his father. There was a longing about him so obvious... that it was painful to look at.  
"She was loving. Caring. A free spirit. More beautiful than anything I've ever seen... I didn't deserve her. Not as a friend, and 'specially not as a wife..." A pause as Akihira quietly set the glass on the table. "But she wanted you. She wanted to be your mother."  
⠀⠀  
Aki suddenly felt nauseous but did his best to hide it. He slowly pulled his long hair over his shoulder, twisting it over his fingers. He hadn't once glanced at his father while the words were spoken. Another silence passed over them as Logan finished off his glass, pouring himself another.

"Ya look just like her. Spittin' image, really. Ya got her walk—got the same fuckin' air around ya that she did: dangerous." He snapped his fingers, making Akihira's gaze quickly swap from the table to Logan. Eye contact was made between them. "An' I'm sorry for the parts o' me you had to be born with."  
⠀⠀  
The young mutant scoffed, a burst of dry laughter as he sat back in the booth, still maintaining eye contact.  
⠀⠀  
"Cut that shit out. Sympathy isn't a good look on you. It's 𝘱𝘢𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘤—doesn't suit your 'lone wolf' demeanour—"  
⠀⠀  
"Akihira. Enough."  
⠀⠀  
Silence passed. Aki's face changed; it was no longer a smirk, with a taunt in his eyes—no, this was a look of 𝘴𝘶𝘣𝘮𝘪𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯. And seeing that look made Logan's soften.  
⠀⠀  
He placed his hand on the table, palm up. He kept eye contact with his son. Aki placed his hand over his father's reluctantly, holding onto his wrist. Logan in turn gripped Aki's.  
⠀⠀  
"This ain't me bein' sympathetic. This ain't me steppin' outta my comfort zone. This is me talkin' to my fuckin' son, whether you wanna admit that or not."

More silence. Longer than the previous pauses. Logan took this moment to really 𝘭𝘰𝘰𝘬 at his son: his hair still shone in the dim lighting, silky and soft; his porcelain skin unblemished from scars or breakouts; the upper half Logan could see wasn't broad or buff, but toned and lithe, as any trained assassin would be; his hands were soft, yet calloused in subtle places—even his nails were perfectly painted and evenly coated; his face, again, was perfectly symmetrical, his nose fitting his face like no one Logan had seen.  
⠀⠀  
Akihira was gorgeous. He was graceful. He was perfect. He was 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳. All Logan saw when he looked at his son, from the outside, was Itsu. Even parts on the inside were her.  
⠀⠀  
"You're staring," Aki whispered, breaking their long silence. Logan nodded slowly.  
⠀⠀  
"Every time I look at you... I see her, too."  
⠀⠀  
And the tears swelled. He blinked and bit his lip, trying to stop his tears, but it failed. He gripped onto Logan's wrist tighter, one rogue tear falling to the table, followed by another, and another. Next came the choked sobs, and the trembling body.  
⠀⠀  
"Then why..." He paused, voice cracking in his tight throat, tears now freely streaming down smooth cheeks. "WHY did you abandon me?!" He shouted, only the bartender giving the two a look.  
⠀⠀  
"𝘉𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘐 𝘵𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘢𝘥! I wouldn't have left ya had I fuckin' known you were alive!"  
⠀⠀  
"You couldn't have fucking 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘤𝘬𝘦𝘥?!"

"I DID check, Akihira! You pin her fuckin' death on me, an' I know why, but I've told ya the truth over an' over an' over. Just shut the fuck up, and fuckin' LISTEN t' me!"  
⠀⠀  
Aki pulled his hand away. He crossed his arms and gripped his sleeves. The tears still streamed down his cheeks, but he shrugged and sniffled.  
⠀⠀  
"Then speak."  
⠀⠀  
"Fuck do ya want me t' say that I ain't already said, Aki? I'm fuckin' sorry, alright? Is that what ya want?"  
⠀⠀  
"I want a fucking explanation."  
⠀⠀  
"For what? I've told ya everything. I thought you died with her; I checked to see if you were there, and yer heart wasn't beatin'; I went searchin' for the sonuvabitch that destroyed what family I had. I tried forgettin' 'bout you an' her, but I never did. I thought about ya every god damn day, wonderin' whatchya woulda been like. Findin' you that fuckin' day was bittersweet; I couldn't fight ya back, and even if I could, I wouldn't've—it was like lookin' right at her... But with tha dreaded parts o' me."  
⠀⠀  
Pause. Somber silence. The door creaked as someone entered the bar. Aki's lashes were wet, his eyes a little red, his cheeks stained in lines from the dried tear drops.  
⠀⠀  
"You're my son," Logan spoke gently, maintaining eye contact with the person in front of him. "And I love you."  
⠀⠀  
𝙀𝙉𝘿.


End file.
